The Drabbles of Jara
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: This will be a series of random drabbles focused mainly around the Jara pairing. As if you haven't already figured that out from the title. Although, I may branch out a bit; you know give it a little flare.
1. A Fuzzy Night

**Hi, people. Wow, it's been awhile. Between school, and flute, and sports, my freakingly amazing annoying friends, short-circuiting cats, and meowing microwaves…..alright I am getting carried away here. Please enjoy the following random drabble:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Mara, Jerome, or even my house. Wow, I am pathetic….**

A soft pawing could be heard from the living room. His eyes shot open and he rubbed them, allowing his blurry vision to clear. He heard another noise; this time it was a soft whimper. He sat up and stretching his arms he slid out of bed, doing his best not to wake up his wife who was still asleep next to him. He tiptoed down the stairs to the crate that was in the next room. He unlocked it and quickly picked up the wiggling ball of fur.

Creeping back into the bed, he placed the little furball to his left, shielding it from view. He sighed and pulled the blanket higher. The puppy's head shot up, inspecting its new location. Its little pink noise twitching as it looked around. Its eyes fell on the other figure in the bed, and happily bounded over. The puppy's tongue was hanging out of its mouth as it curled into a ball on the woman's stomach. She opened her eyes and cast an annoyed gaze on her sleeping husband.

"Jer?" No answer. "Jerome!" She called again a little louder. His eyes opened slightly.

"Yes, honey."

"What is this on me?" She said still looking at the fluff ball.

"Uhh….a chest warmer," he replied, now regretting the decision to bring Calvin up here.

"Nope. Try again."

"I'm sorry, he just looked so sad. I felt bad," he said as he picked up the sleeping dog.

He held it close it his chest and gave her "the eyes".

She sighed as she looked between her husband and the dog. "Fine, but if he falls asleep on your head again, it is not my problem."

"Thanks, Mars." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

A few minutes later. "Mars, I can't breathe. He fell asleep on my face again."

**Aww, poor Jerome. Ok, not really. He needs to learn how to live with it. I mean I have and look at me I'm fine. Sort of…..anyway the dog is based off of mine. My precious little Calvin. Ok, ok, maybe he's not so little, but you get the gist. If you don't review, I will make Calvin sleep on your face. **


	2. Bloody Nightmares

**Today's topic of drabble will be a slight horror. I was watching Haunting in Connecticut (great movie by the way) and just had an urge to write a scary one. *Creak* *Creak* *Creak* BOO! Hehehe …..Anyway, let the drabble begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Mara, or Jerome**

The cackled scream from the television sent chills down her spine as she snuggled closer to Jerome. Her quaking figure buried beneath the blankets. He wrapped his arm tighter around her as the blood splattered across the screen. The rest of the teens, as well as Trudy were out seeing the new Avengers movie. They were both going to go, but Mara hadn't felt well that day so she and Jerome, who refused to leave without her, stayed home. Victor, however, had left earlier in the day claiming to be visiting a sick relative. He would be back the next morning. As the final scene of the movie passed, she had slowly uncovered her eyes to see how it ended. It was supposedly based on a true story. She shivered at the thought of there being someone so moral less that they would actually eat their victims while they were still alive.

She clicked off the television and tried to stand up to find that Jerome's arms were locked around her waist. And that he was sound asleep. He was the only person she knew who could be so bored by a horror movie as to be able to drift off during it. She just sighed and resting her head on his chest she pulled the blankets over the both of them.

The next thing she knew, she was awakened by a thud. She sat up to find Jerome was no longer next to her, and that the light in the kitchen was on. She slipped off the couch and slowly walked into the room over.

"Jerome?" she called out softly. She peered into the kitchen and saw someone in the fridge. She walked closer and saw a pool of blood from behind the counter. She gasped and the figure turned. A man with dark brown hair and hungry brown eyes stared her down. Blood was smeared across his lips and his shirt was drenched with it. In his hand was a knife that was slowly coloring the tile with red splotches. He smiled. His canines looked sharpened, almost vampire like in appearance. They were stained crimson.

He spoke softly, his voice sending her heart into a frantic patter. "Your boyfriend was good, but I suppose you will be better." He let out an almost inaudible growl as he lunged at her. She screamed and her vision turned red.

She sucked in a lungful of air as she opened her eyes. She looked back and forth, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of blood. She sighed in relief, when she found no incriminating evidence. She leaned back against Jerome, who had his arms tucked behind his head.

"Bad dream?" he asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Horrible actually. There was this guy in the kitchen and he had blood-" she froze and her eyes widened. She leapt from the couch and started to back away. Her eyes glued to his lips, stained crimson in the pale light. His eyes had a psychotic sheen as he crept closer, lunging at her. He pinned her down by the wrists and smiled at her. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on her lips. He sat back, crossing his legs as he watched her lick her lips. Her eyes widened and then she gave him a look that could kill him if she wished it.

"Ketchup? You freaked me out and it was ketchup? Damn you," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, it was harmless fun. Besides you know I love you and would never hurt you," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. Now come on, I'm hungry. And you will be making breakfast because it is consolation for you scaring me."

"Yes, dear," he said with a playful smile. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the ingredients for breakfast. He turned his eyes to the closet in the vestibule and his eyes momentarily flashed red, as he licked his lips. He then followed her to the kitchen. _I said I wouldn't hurt her, I never mentioned anyone else..._

**Dun Dun Duunnn…ok that was kinda long for a drabble, but who cares? I get carried away sometimes….just ask my English teacher. Oh, no more than five pages my ass. I gave her seven and a half, so what? Sigh….anyway. I hope you enjoyed this horror-filled drabble or ficlet or whatever the hell this is. Please review out of the kindness of your hearts. The little button below needs some love, as does the author. Will you be the one to make this button's day as well as the writer's? **


	3. Attack of the Dough

**Hi, all you people. Yeah, I feel bad that I haven't updated in awhile; even with school out for the summer it's been insanely crazy. And on top of that I have had a seriously bad case of writers block. Sigh, everything just seems to get sucked out of your head in the summer. I can already feel my brain beginning to atrophy. But, I will worry about that later. And so here is the next chapter.**

Normal P.o.v.

"She is just the cutest thing I have ever seen," she said as she tickled the little baby's stomach.

"Yeah, I know. But she has been such a handful. Although, it's not that new to me. I mean look at Alfie. He got his hand stuck in a pickle jar yesterday, because he claimed there was one pickle left and he couldn't just leave it in there. That was our third trip to the ER this week." She shook her head. "But, sometimes I don't even know who's more trouble: Alfie or Addy."

"I know how you feel. Remember what happened last week with Alfie, Jerome, and the pizza."

_Flashback_

"_Hey, dude. Do you know how much yeast we were supposed to add to the dough?" Alfie asked, his eyes scanning the recipe book._

"_No, but isn't it in the book?" Jerome replied, trying to remove the flour from his hands._

"_No, I don't- wait. I found it. It says eight tablespoons." _

"_Eight tablespoons? Are you sure dude? That seems like overkill."_

"_No, I'm sure." Alfie replied confidently._

_Jerome gave him a questioning look but decided to just go with it. What's the worst that could happen?_

_-Ten minutes later-_

"_Alfie, is the bread starting to rise?" Jerome called out as he stirred the tomato sauce on the counter._

"_I can't tell. Everything looks white." He replied pointing at the oven._

_Jerome sighed and wiped the sticky sauce on his pants. "Let me see." He looked in and confusion spread across his face. Grabbing the cooking book from the counter, he flipped the pages until he reached the dog eared one. He began to read and a moment later he dropped the book and glared at Alfie with a look that could kill._

"_Alfie, it said eight teaspoons, not tablespoons."_

"_So, what's the difference?" He asked as the timer beeped. He walked over to the oven and opened the door._

"_No! Alfie, don't-"He stopped and backed up as the white goo flooded from the oven. "Alfie!"_

"_Sorry, dude." _

_Both of them kneeled in front of the oven and proceeded to try to stuff the liquid bread back into the oven. After failing miserably, they fled the kitchen to get towels and buckets._

_Mara watched them run by, leaving a trail of white goo and tomato sauce in their wake. "Mara run! The bread is alive. Save yourself!" Alfie shouted frantically. Her eyes widened in confusion and she stood up trying to peer over into the kitchen._

_A moment later they retraced their path after getting the necessary materials. She almost choked on her water when she saw what they were wearing. Alfie was holding a butterfly net in one hand and a stack of towels in the other, while Jerome had around six buckets. Each of them were wearing gloves, had swimming goggles over their eyes, and plastic wrap covering the majority of their bodies. "Stand back, we're going in." Jerome called as they ran back to the kitchen. After much clanking they walked out, covered head to toe in flour and tomato sauce. _

_Jerome gulped and had a scared smile on his face. "We took care of the problem, but we might need a new kitchen."_

_-End of flashback-_

Both of the girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You know," Mara said as she stopping laughing for a minute. "I was so pissed off at him. He completely destroyed my kitchen, and I mean totaled it. But, after I looked at him covered in flour and sauce, I couldn't stay mad at him. It is unfair how adorable he was."

"Dido. I feel that way with Alfie. But, even with all the trouble they cause, I know we wouldn't trade them for the world."

**Ok, maybe that was a little long to be a drabble, but whatever. And the funny thing is, I had a similar experience with pizza, but I didn't total the kitchen. If I did my mom would have already killed me. So, if you could, please review. The little button is lonely. Look into its letters and see if you can ignore it.**


	4. Hot 'n Cold

**So, are all of you enjoying your summer? I hope you are, because what other time can you read and write all day? So, pick up a book and read for God's sake! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Mara, or Jerome.**

I woke up when a blast of cold air hit my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt around for the blanket. I couldn't find it. Sitting up, I looked over to Jerome. He was curled up, the blanket covering almost his entire body, save for the top of his head. Again? I tugged at one of the corners of the blanket until it came loose. I pulled it as hard as I could and the blanket tumbled on me. Ha! I got it back. As I wrapped myself up in the blanket, I felt the warmth fill my body. I laid back down, finally warm and fell asleep.

A few moments later, I felt the blanket trying to be taken away. I sat up and Jerome gave me a guilty smile.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Uh, you took the blanket."

"No, I got the blanket back. You stole it again and I was cold."'

"Well, now I'm cold. The blanket is mine tonight. You can have it tomorrow." He said pulling it off of me.

"No, you can have it tomorrow." I said as I grabbed the other side.

He yanked it forcefully and I landed on top of him. I attempted to hold him down so I could take the blanket, but I ended up being held captive by him.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to squirm my way out of his arms.

"Not until you say I can have it."

"Fine, you can have the blanket, just let me go!"

"Great," he said releasing me.

I gave him a small smile before I lunged at him again. "Give me the blanket!"

~Ten minutes later~

"No," I said wiping sweat from my forehead. "You can keep the blanket." I tossed it over to him.

"Get that thing away from me. You wanted it, you can have it!"

"Well, I don't want it anymore! You keep it!" I said as I threw the blanket back to him.

"Fine! I will just put in on the floor then. Happy?" He asked.

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Resting my head of his chest, I sighed.

"There, problem solved." He said yawning. "Now maybe we can get some sleep.

"Yeah. 'Night Jerome."

"Goodnight, Mara."

…

…

…

"Jer, I'm cold."


	5. Bottles, Blankets, and Diapers

**Sorry, for not updating for awhile, but summer's been crazy. And unfortunately I'm going to have to take a small break from my writing for the next few weeks or possibly months. Next week I have to be in a band camp from eight to eight every day, in two weeks, I'm going to be camping, and in three weeks, school starts. So, let's not focus on the future, but on the present. Please R and R, it would be greatly appreciated.**

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Amber asked, nudging my arm.

"I don't know. How did you tell Alfie?" I questioned fingering the sleeve of my shirt.

"I let him guess. And once he reached the point of alien probing and impregnation, it didn't take too long for him to figure out." She replied, smirking.

I turned around when I heard the door open and shut. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to speak, but she pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Hi, honey." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled him down to my level and pressed my lips against his. When we broke apart he smiled.

"You should have seen what Amy did. Alfie freaked out. She picked up one of the vases off the table and-"

"Yeah, yeah." I cut him off, kissing him again.

"I have some important news for you. But, you have to guess," I said, unable to disguise the large smile on my face.

Jerome stopped and looked at me from head to toe. "Hmm…you seem too happy. I haven't seen you this happy since Amber was pregnant. Wait, is she because I don't think Alfie would be able to take another one."

I shook my head, the grin still plastered across my face.

His eyes bulged out of his head. "A-are you…" He froze.

I nodded my head violently, wrapping my arms around his waist. "So, I-I'm going to be a-a dad?"

"Yeah, isn't this great?" I asked letting him go.

A smile spread across his face and his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell across the couch, as Amber walked into the living room.

"I see he figured it out. And don't worry, he should be fine. He took it a lot better than Alfie. He was convinced an alien got me pregnant, so he got his gun out of the closet and sat outside all night looking for a mother ship." Amber finished starting to laugh.

"I'll see you later, Mara. And good luck. He's going to be one of those who doesn't let you do anything, because he's afraid you or the baby will get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because Alfie was and Jerome is a hell of a lot more protective of you than Alfie is of me. So, I will say it again. Good luck." She waved as she walked out the door.

I kneeled down next to the couch and kissed his forehead. His eyes shot open and he began to babble about blankets and bottles and diapers and everything else possible. He then picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. _You know, I could get used to this._

**Aww…am I right? I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Please review and tell me what you thought. I will miss you all when I'm on vacation. **


End file.
